


Три раза, когда Хиджиката забыл катану в казармах, и один раз, когда он сломал систему

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яойным додзинси посвящается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три раза, когда Хиджиката забыл катану в казармах, и один раз, когда он сломал систему

Это был очень неудачный день.  
Началось всё с того, что у Хиджикаты закончились сигареты. И в автомате на территории казарм они закончились тоже – не только «Майоборо», а все марки. Ямазаки валялся в больнице, рядовые были заняты тренировками или патрулированием, и Хиджиката решил, что сходит и купит себе сигареты сам.  
Автомат с сигаретами находился через улицу – всего в двадцати шагах от казарм Шинсенгуми. Разумеется, Джои здесь кишмя кишели.   
Хиджиката кинул деньги в монетоприёмник и наклонился, чтобы взять выпавшую пачку, когда кто-то за его спиной сказал:  
– Так, так, что тут у нас?  
Хиджиката закатил глаза, сунул сигареты в рукав и обернулся. Конечно, Джои уже были тут – окружали его, ненавязчиво пытаясь взять в кольцо.  
– Шли бы вы отсюда, парни, – сказал Хиджиката скучающе. – По-хорошему советую.  
Джои никогда не понимали по-хорошему – они нагло ухмылялись, походя всё ближе. Хиджиката пожал плечами и потянулся за мечом.  
Катаны на поясе не было.   
Хиджиката замер в шоке, понимая, что забыл её в казармах. Он с детства не расставался с оружием, он так привык к весу меча на поясе, что без него чувствовал себя всё равно что голым. В конце концов, его катана была проклята, и Хиджиката при всём желании не мог расстаться с ней даже на минуту. Но именно сегодня он забыл её в казармах.  
– Смотрите, – протянул один из Джои, облизываясь, – какой хорошенький. Давайте-ка его…  
По необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств все Джои были нетрадиционно ориентированы. То ли их специально подбирали, то ли убеждения не позволяли им сбрасывать напряжение в весёлом квартале, но стоило Джои увидеть одинокого офицера Шинсенгуми, как все их мысли сворачивали в половое русло.  
«Ну и ладно, – подумал Хиджиката устало, когда его окружили, толкнули к стене и заломили руки за спину, – всё равно это не продлится долго. А потом можно будет покурить».  
И в этот драматичный момент в переулок заглянул Саката Гинтоки.  
Главный герой, непобедимый боец, истинный самурай, который никогда не оставил бы человека в беде – кто знает, что он делал среди ночи рядом с казармами Шинсенгуми, но он был здесь, и на поясе у него висел меч. Всё замерло в напряжении, готовом взорваться действием.  
Гинтоки зевнул.  
– Ну вот, – сказал он сонно, – это автомат с сигаретами. Где же мне купить шоколадку?  
Он развернулся и сделал было шаг в сторону, но вдруг остановился и оглянулся через плечо. На секунду его взгляд стал почти осмысленным.  
– И это, – Гинтоки почесался, потом махнул рукой, – вы бы предохранялись, что ли.  
Джои посмотрели на Хиджикату. Хиджиката посмотрел на Джои. В мёртвой тишине были слышны удаляющиеся шаги Гинтоки.   
– И это наш главный герой?! – взвыл кто-то.  
Хиджиката высвободил руки из захвата, достал сигареты, закурил, потом подумал и передал пачку ближайшему Джои. Какое-то время все они молча курили, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Им было очень стыдно. 

***

– Мы точно должны это делать? – спросил Сасаки. – Связанные синеглазые брюнеты как-то не в моём вкусе.  
– Ты импотент? – поинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– А ты нимфоман? – не остался в долгу Сасаки.  
Такасуги пожал плечами.  
– Нам всё равно некуда деваться, – сказал он философски. – Привыкай, Сасаки-сан.  
Сасаки достал телефон.  
– Мне нужно погуглить.  
Хиджиката зевнул. Ему опять не повезло, и он даже не знал, где совершил ошибку. Быть может, не стоило патрулировать в одиночку, да ещё и ночью в порту? А может, увидев баржу Кихейтай, стоило вызвать подмогу, а не лезть туда самому? И уж конечно, не нужно было забывать катану в казармах.  
– Значит, – неуверенно сказал Сасаки, – Такасуги-сан, ты подержи его за руки, а я должен развести его ноги… И смазка…  
Он нахмурился, глядя в телефон.  
– Я должен ввести сначала один палец, потом два, потом три? А что будет, если я ошибусь в последовательности?  
Такасуги и Хиджиката вздохнули.  
И в этот невероятно скучный момент баржа качнулась, и на борт вскочил Гинтоки. Что он делал ночью в порту, да ещё и на барже Кихейтай – кто знает. На то он и главный герой, чтобы всегда появляться вовремя.  
– Я извиняюсь, вы не видели тут Мисс Мерри? – спросил он, оглядываясь. – Это кошка, серенькая такая, с чёрными ушками…  
– Йорозуя, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– А, Хиджиката-кун, опять ты с кем-то трахаешься…  
Хиджиката прижал ладонь к лицу – это можно было сделать, потому что Такасуги отпустил его руки и незаметно отступал к другому борту. Не так незаметно, как ему бы хотелось.  
Глаза Гинтоки расширились, а потом сощурились, сонное выражение ушло из них, сменившись яростным огнём.  
– Такасуги! – крикнул он, выхватил меч и бросился в погоню.  
Сасаки и Хиджиката остались наедине.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – сказал Сасаки, – могу я не вводить в тебя пальцы? Признаться, нон-кон – совсем не мой кинк.

***

– Мва-ха-ха, – сказал человек в маске. – Саката Гинтоки и Хиджиката Тоширо – двое сильнейших самураев полностью в моей власти.  
Хиджиката потрогал ошейник на своей шее, оглядел пустое помещение, в котором они с Гинтоки находились, и застонал от досады. Он не помнил, была ли при нём катана, когда его оглушили, но сейчас он оказался безоружен.  
– Сого, во второй раз это уже не смешно!  
– Прошу прощения, – отозвался человек в маске, – я не Окита-сан. Он просто продал мне авторские права.  
Хиджиката стукнулся затылком о железную трубу, к которой был прикован – страшно было представить, что случится с этим миром, если Сого начнёт распространять свои садистские практики среди психически неустойчивых людей.  
– Что здесь происходит?!  
Гинтоки отчаянно дёргал ошейник, пытаясь стащить его с себя.  
– Не пытайтесь, Саката-сан, это бесполезно. Вы не сможете снять ошейник, не отпилив себе голову. Но, – человек в маске поднял кверху палец, – Если вы не выберетесь отсюда через двенадцать часов, то…  
На экране появились кадры «Йорозуи» и казарм Шинсенгуми.  
– То эти здания взлетят на воздух. Я всё там заминировал, и часики уже тикают.  
Хиджиката просунул пальцы под ошейник и почесал взмокшую шею.  
– Насколько я знаю правила, – сказал он спокойно, – должно быть какое-то условие, выполнив которое мы сможем освободиться.  
– Именно! – человек в маске хихикнул. – Вы сможете выйти отсюда и спасти всех, если займётесь сексом.  
– Чего?!  
– Трахнитесь, – человек в маске потёр руки, – ну же, давайте, раскладка не важна, я даже не против, чтобы вы менялись.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки. Гинтоки смотрел только на экран, где крупным планом показывали взрывное устройство, спрятанное под унитазом в туалете «Йорозуи».  
– Ты, – голос Гинтоки звучал глухо, – ты подверг опасности наших друзей и думаешь, что выйдешь сухим из воды?  
Его глаза вспыхнули алым, лицо исказилось в гримасе ярости – казалось, от всей его фигуры исходят волны силы и гнева.  
– Что это? – пискнул человек в маске.  
– Широяша это, – устало сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки намотал цепь на предплечье, рванул – мышцы на шее вздулись от напряжения – и выдернул её вместе с пазами.  
– Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть порнушку! – вопил человек в маске, но было поздно.  
Хиджиката разглядывал потёки ржавчины на потолке и думал, что что-то в этой жизни пора менять.

***

Когда Хиджиката вломился в «Йорозую», детей дома не было. Их никогда не бывало дома, когда он приходил, за что Хиджиката был им искренне благодарен.  
Гинтоки по своему обыкновению валялся на диване с «Джампом». Хиджиката вытащил журнал у него из рук, бросил за спинку дивана, перекинул ногу через бёдра Гинтоки и уселся на него верхом.  
– Эй, ты что себе поз… – начал было Гинтоки, но заткнулся, почувствовав холодок лезвия у горла.  
Сегодня Хиджиката был во всеоружии.  
– Раз ты не понимаешь намёков, – сказал он, доставая из карманов любрикант, наручники, упаковку презервативов, анальные бусы и два вибратора, – то придётся объяснить тебе всё наглядно.  
Гинтоки наблюдал за ним, в шоке вытаращив глаза, но сделать ничего не мог – ведь он забыл свой боккен в туалете.


End file.
